Love Story
by Sheba the Lone Wolf
Summary: When Hige and Blue first meet, it's love at first sight. Hige/Blue. Songfic. One-shot. Fluff.


**Disclaimer: Sheba the Lone Wolf does not own Wolf's Rain or the song. **

**Dedication: Hotdogwolf and Huskies4ever, two awesome friends. **

**Pairings: Hige/Blue. **

**Song: Love Story (Taylor Swift). **

**Love Story**

_We were both young, when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there, on a balcony of summer air_

A warm, summer breeze drifted through the branches of a maple tree, ruffling its dark green leaves. The soft wind tousled the short, black hair of Blue Yaiden, from her place beneath the tree, leaning against its rough trunk, gazing upward into the vast expanse of black that was the midnight sky. A silver crescent of moon and the countless golden stars were her only light, casting a pale glare across her face, reflecting in her deep, azure eyes.

As she stared at the plane before her, a field of grass dotted with wildflowers, a distant movement caught her eye. The breeze carried a distinctive scent, which she was taught to seek out among all the others, to her nose and she inhaled deeply. She might have returned to the form of a large, navy canine and set off an alarm of barking to alert her master of the scent, had Quent not been sleeping peacefully in the grass beside of her. Blue pondered on awakening him, but decided against disturbing her "father"; she would handle the job herself.

In silence, Blue rose to her feet and, in a fraction of a second, was no longer a beautiful woman, but a dog. Her head low, her muscles tensed, she weaved through the tall grasses of the field, trusting her nose to lead her. Then, she stopped. Curiously, she rose her head, to peer above the weeds, and into the golden eyes of a sandy brown wolf.

There was silence.

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_You say hello, little did I know..._

The wolf thrust his massive head forward, with no caution, and gave her throat a curious sniff. Astonished by his sudden reaction to her appearance, Blue took a step back, a low growl escaping her throat. The wolf ceased his investigation, though a wide smile, his lips curled over his fangs and his tongue lolling out of his jaws, remained on his face.

"So-"

The golden brown wolf had not had the chance to start a conversation, when Blue interrupted, "You shouldn't be here."

"What?" he inquired.

"My father will kill you," Blue replied. Though she spoke the words without thought, she was surprised at them herself. Her mission in life was to exterminate wolves; she had intended to kill this one, as she had so many others. She, herself, did not understand why she had warned this wolf of Quent's presence; why should she? Even though she was part wolf, she had never exposed her human form to Quent, nor did she plan to; she feared his reaction would be a gun pointed in her face, his finger on the trigger, ready to slaughter the canine who had served him without hesitation for so many years...

"I'm sorry," the wolf said, interrupting Blue's train of thought. "Did I enter your territory?"

"No, but...," she began.

"I'm Hige, by the way," he interrupted, with another wolfish smile.

"My name...," Blue whispered. She sighed, recalling how her name had come to be, given to her by the little boy who had rescued her so long ago, who had died in the fire...

"It's Blue," she sighed. "You should go."

"But-"

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet." _

_And I was crying on the staircase,_

_Begging you please don't go..._

_And I said..._

The bullet grazed the ground between the two wolves. Hige stared, in shock, at Quent, his gun grasped in both hands, his finger on the trigger. Slowly, he drew his finger backward...

"Don't!"

Blue, in the form of a woman, thrust her arms in front of Hige, who had also taken on the form of a human, his hair an unruly mess, his eyes a dark amber.

"Blue...," Quent whispered, lowering his gun. While he had suspected that Blue was part wolf, he hadn't been prepared for her to transform into a human, right before his eyes. The initial surprise faded and, instead, a rage boiled in the pit of Quent's stomach. He thrust his gun upward, and Blue was flooded with dread. There were tears, instantly, in her azure eyes.

"No!" Blue shouted. "I won't let you!"

"Get out of my way, Blue," Quent growled. "Or I'll put a bullet in you too."

"No," she refused. Again, Blue did not understand her words. She could not bring herself to step away from Hige, and watch her master shoot him. She was frozen, paralyzed.

With a sudden burst of anger, Blue bolted forward, a bullet grazing her shoulder as she ran. Slamming her bleeding shoulder into Quent's chest, sending him tumbling backwards, she ripped the rifle from his hands and threw it aside. Swinging to meet Hige, her azure eyes wild and confused, she burst into sudden tears.

"Run!" she shouted. "Run!"

Quent rose to his feet and ran to gather his gun, which had, during the fall, lost all its ammo. With a growl of rage, Quent began to gather the bullets from the ground, loading his rifle. He turned to shoot the wolf, but he had disappeared into the distance, and was nowhere in sight. Instead, Quent's eyes fell on Blue, standing a yard away, tears streaming down her face.

"Blue!" Quent roared. He aimed his gun at her, firing in pure rage. In his state of blind anger, every bullet missed, scattering into the grass around Blue's feet. She fell to her knees, crumbling onto her side. She pulled her knees to her chest, sobbing. Even angrier than before, Quent kicked his canine's side, sending a painful jolt through her ribs.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story,_

_Baby, just say yes_

"Hige," Blue sobbed.

It had been two hours; Quent had abandoned her to return to his slumber, leaving her bruised and battered from his abuse. Her tears had not ceased; she was surprised she still had the strength to cry. Her heart throbbed, but she was at a loss of understanding as to why. She had just met Hige, but she already felt attached to him. Though she was unaware of it, it was love at first sight.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes, _

_Escape this town for a little while_

_Oh, oh..._

"Blue."

"Hige!" Blue exclaimed. She peered up from her knees, her features breaking out in a broad smile, her azure eyes brightening with joy. Struggling to her feet, she ran to greet him, throwing her arms around his neck. He was surprised, but smiled, nonetheless.

"Happy to see me?" he inquired. She nodded and squeezed him happily. He placed a finger on her lips.

"Shh...," he whispered. "Don't wake the old man up."

He examined her tear-stained face and frowned, wiping a stray tear from her cheek with one finger.

"You've been crying," he noted. His eyes fell on a dark bruise on what was exposed of her thigh, his frown deepening.

"He hurt you," Hige growled.

"That doesn't matter now," Blue sighed, leaning against his chest. Though the night was not cold, she found the warmth of his body pleasant. His heart thudded at her affectionate gesture; he, too, adored her, despite the short timing.

The two remained in their safe embrace for fifteen minutes straight. Hige laid down, and Blue lowered herself beside of him, gazing up at the crescent moon, fading in the sky; it would soon be dawn. When they had laid in the grasses for some time, neither noted how long, Hige rolled onto his side, to peer into her azure eyes. She smiled. As carefree as though nothing had happened beforehand, Hige leaned closer, resting an arm over her torso, smiling, his amber eyes shining. His hand brushed her elbow, and she lifted a hand to caress his cheek, returning his smile.

"Blue...," he whispered. His voice was a smile. He leaned closer to her beautiful, perfect face, his eyelids drifting closed. Blue's lips curled into a smile, and she closed her eyes.

_'Cause you were Romeo- I was the scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet." _

_But you were everything to me, _

_I was begging you please don't go_

_And I said..._

"Ah!" Hige shouted, wincing as the bullet pierced his shoulder.

"Hige!" Blue cried. The rifle fired once more, the bullet harmlessly grazing the ground.

Quent's eyes were narrowed to slits, his teeth bared in rage, ready to pull the trigger again. Though he had beaten her only three hours before, Blue trusted that Quent would not shoot her. She threw her arms around Hige, silently pleading that he would stay, and that her master would suddenly decide to spare his life.

"Don't go...," Blue whispered. She knew her words were selfish; Hige would certainly be killed if he didn't flee.

"Get out of the way, Blue," Quent demanded. His finger began the menacing, backward movement.

"Pops, don't!" Blue pleaded. When she turned to face him, Hige's amber eyes were wild and terrified. Though she wished that he could stay, she silently mouthed the command for him to run. Transforming into a wolf, Hige fled, a bullet striking the ground at his heels, missing by precious inches.

"Please, Pops, don't do this!" Blue begged, falling to her knees at Quent's feet. Hige was disappearing into the distance, Quent broke into a run, to follow the golden brown wolf.

"No!" Blue shouted. In an instant, she was a canine, grabbing his pants leg in her deadly jaws and ceasing his run. He turned to glare at her, raising his gun.

Her yelp was a scream.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story,_

_Baby, just say yes_

Blue awakened amidst the dull-colored wildflowers and tall grasses of the field, a thick fog wafted through the dawn. She tried to stand, but instead fell once more. Her body ached; the throb was strongest in her flank, seeping blood. Glancing at the wound from the corner of her eye, Blue felt an overwhelming sadness flood throughout her. Quent, her "father" and trusted partner, had shot her. After her long, painful years of hard, unhesitant labor, he had thrown her away so easily.

A gun fired in the distance.

"Hige...," Blue whispered. The gun could have belonged to anyone, but instinct told her that Quent had found her beloved friend. She couldn't bear to think of her Hige, lying among a lake of his own blood, his golden fur stained red, his eyes clouded, his body lifeless.

_Romeo save me; they're trying to tell me how I feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story,_

_Baby, just say yes_

_Oh, oh..._

"Blue."

With glazed, dull eyes, she peered up at Quent, and quickly looked away, avoiding his gaze.

"That wolf got away," Quent growled. Blue sat up, wincing in pain, clutching her side with both hands.

"I'm glad," she replied.

"No, you're not," he said, as though it were a fact.

"Stop trying to tell me how I feel!" Blue shouted.

"He won't get away," Quent said.

"He will!" Blue roared. "I'll make sure of it! And, when he comes back, I'm going with him!"

"If I see that wolf and you together again, I'll shoot you both," Quent promised. Blue resisted the powerful urge to lunge at him, to tear his throat and murder him.

_But I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

_And I said..._

A long, painful month passed, and Blue heard nothing from her beloved Hige. Despite her rage, Blue could not bring herself to harm or hate Quent, not after all they had been through together. After all, she was all that remained of his family. So, with hesitation, she followed him. She caught the scent of wolves several times, though none of them were of Hige. But, she didn't dare to point Quent in the direction of another wolf, in case her Hige was to appear, when he arrived with his gun.

"Oh, Hige...," Blue whispered. "Where are you?"

Blue was perched atop a stone wall, a single vine climbing its height, at the outskirts of the small town, awaiting Quent, who was resting in the local bar. Longingly gazing at the full moon, Blue recalled her first and final encounter with Hige, and how she had fallen in love almost immediately. An endless stream of questions echoed throughout Blue's mind. Where was he? Was he alive? Had he forgotten her? She heaved a sigh; her hopes of ever seeing him again was fading.

"Blue."

_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you, but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

_He knelt on the ground and pulled out a ring, _

_And said..._

"Hige!"

Blue leapt from her place on the wall, running to throw her arms around his neck. He returned her embrace, smiling warmly. And, abruptly, he released her, pulling her arms from around his neck. She frowned.

"Is something wrong?" Blue inquired.

"No," Hige replied. He smiled, falling to his knees in front of her, grabbing both her hands and clasping them between his.

"I just wanted to ask if you'd be my mate."

_Marry me, Juliet. You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad-_

_Go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes..._

_Oh, oh,_

_Oh, oh, oh_

Blue kneeled down with him, enveloping him in both arms, squeezing him tightly. He smiled; her embrace was enough of an answer for him.

"We have to go," Blue said, abruptly frenzied. "If Pops sees us together, he'll kill you!"

"No," Hige disagreed. "He won't."

"He's right, Blue."

Blue turned to face Quent, who stood alongside the stone wall she had rested on before; his rifle was grasped in one hand, hanging at his side.

"I talked to him," Hige explained. Blue released Hige, pulling herself from his arms and racing to embrace Quent. Her "father" returned her hug, smiling.

"Thank you," she said. A tear of happiness escaped one of her azure eyes, running down her cheek. Quent wiped it from her face with one finger.

"Go on, Blue," Quent said, releasing her from his hold. He pointed to Hige, who waited for her, a dozen yards away.

"He's waiting for you," he finished. Blue squeezed him tighter.

"I'll never forget you," she promised. Releasing Quent, Blue smiled and ran to Hige, throwing herself into his arms. He caught her, pressing his lips against hers, twirling her in a circle as they shared a kiss.

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you..._

**A/N: The song wasn't the best to use because it involved marriage and, quite simply, wolves don't get married. Even the ones that turn into humans. I liked it. Please review.**

**~Sheba~**


End file.
